Under The Mistletoe
by Mootycakes
Summary: It's a Christmas party at Stan's house and with it brings a much wanted reunion of two childhood enemies. Rated M for language and adult scenes.


I randomly felt like writing a story about Kyle waiting under the mistletoe for Cartman and at first I was just going to have him be emo and not get what he wants, but this came out instead after becoming inspired by the lemon I wrote in "He Let It Slip." Enjoy!

Warnings: Yaoi, Explicit Sexual Content, Random Sex XD

Disclaimer: If I owned South Park, Kyle would be all over Cartman.

Kyle's POV (As usual the guys are in their late teens, 17-18 years old.)

Under The Mistletoe

By Mootycakes

Stan's parents decided to have their annual Christmas party again so I'm stuck here for another three hours bored out of my mind until my parents are plastered from drinking too much spiked cider and eggnog. I wish they would've realized that I haven't been friends with Stan since he turned into a super emo, but they forced me to go anyways.

Of course Randy would invite Kenny's dad. Those two have been drinking buddies since we were nine. Kenny couldn't make it, obviously, since he did die for good back in tenth grade. Food poisoning, who would've thought that'd be the way he'd go. What I didn't expect was to see Liane there. I thought Sharon hated her because she slept with Randy when they were separated. As I turn around I notice someone I haven't seen in the longest time, Eric Cartman. He actually looks, dare I say it, fantastic, quite tall and very muscular. I always thought he dropped out, but it looks like the rumors of him attending private school were true.

As I stand here, under the mistletoe, watching everyone from a door way I feel even more on the outside than normal. I look to my left and see Cartman approaching rapidly. For some reason my heart decided to beat three times faster than normal and I backed into the door frame.

He reaches me and looks up, then back at me, raising one chestnut eyebrow. He leans forward and for a second I think he's going to kiss me, but he moves to my ear. "Waiting for someone Jew?" he whispers lowly, sexily, making my whole body shudder. He pulls back and I look up at him, licking my lips. Smirking he leans forward again, this time capturing my lips in a rough, chaste kiss. I gasp and moan as he plunges his tongue between my lips.

I grip the collar of his shirt a bit too tightly and end up ripping it as I pull him forward. In return, he reaches behind me and grabs my ass as hard as he can. He breaks the kiss and gives me a questioning look. As if I didn't want this too. He should know better than that by now, considering our passionate history together. "Upstairs now," he orders and I happily oblige letting him pull me in the direction of Stan's room.

We enter the gothic paradise of Stan's room and Cartman locks the door behind us. He turns towards me and smirks, pulling me to him and kissing me quite thoroughly again. Where'd he learn to kiss like this? I don't think my jealousy could handle knowing who he was practicing with. I open my mouth to him again and he thrusts his tongue inside to battle mine. I reach down between his legs and grab his hardening cock. He moans heavily and pushes me backwards onto the bed.

I flop down onto the lumpy mattress and begin to unbutton my jeans. Cartman looks a little surprised at how fast I'm moving this along so I give him a smirk rivaling one of his own. He catches himself faltering and quickly rips his button-down shirt open, sending the small round studs flying across the room. I reach up and tentatively caress his chest. He gives me a blinding smile and I grab him roughly, pulling him down for another fiery kiss.

He climbs on top of me, one knee pushing into my crotch, rubbing just enough to make me ache for more. I push his shirt down his shoulders and he shrugs it off. He leans up and slowly unbuttons my shirt for me. I sit up to pull my shirt off and throw it into the floor, then begin unfastening his jeans. He chuckles as my fingers fumble with the buttons, I hate button flies. He pushes me away and steps off the bed to slip off the dark blue material and his boxer briefs along with it.

I get myself a very thorough eyeful of his well endowed length before he roughly pushes me backwards, grabs my trousers, and rips them off. "I never thought you were the type to go commando," he smartly remarks. I shrug. I didn't feel like wearing underwear tonight, it always chafes me in these pants.

Crawling back onto the bed, he shoves my legs apart and wraps them around his waist. Now my nerves are starting to get to me. He dips forward to kiss me again and I turn my head away. "Cartman...I've never," I can't finish, it's too embarrassing.

He caresses my cheek with the backs of his fingers. I look up to his caring facade. "I know Kyle, you've never done this before." I look up at him shocked. What? He chuckles at me and caresses my cheek again. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't keep tabs on you Kahl?" I hate it when he pronounces my name like that. I glare hotly. He leans next to my ear and whispers huskily. "You're mine Kahl." I shudder and grow even harder than before. "Always have been, always will be." Cartman licks my earlobe and I practically cum right there.

Author's Note: I was thinking of putting a lemon at the end of there, but I really love the ending as it is now. I might actually add a lemon chapter if I get inspired again, or if you guys tell me you want one. =] I welcome criticisms as long as they aren't complete flames. Anything positive or tips to help me along would be fabulous. Thanks guys!


End file.
